


Flight

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where after losing his magic, Magnus takes advantage of his first opportunity to join the mile high club.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“I thought we were going to the airport,” Alec remarked as he watched their driver miss the exit.

“We are,” Magnus assured him. “We are just going to the one that handles the private jets, not the commercial airlines.”

Alec looked over at Magnus with wide eyes. “Really?”

Magnus leaned into Alexander’s ear so the mundane taxi driver couldn’t hear them. “I may have lost my powers, but I still have all my money, so if we can’t portal, we’ll at least travel in comfort and style.”

Alec hadn’t been on many commercial flights, but he had to admit it sure was nice to be driven right up to their plane and not have to go through security or wait in terminals or be herded around with a bunch of cranky people. Before he knew it they were boarded and at a cruising altitude of nine thousand feet, sitting on a comfortable couch next to each other.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Alec asked playfully as he felt Magnus begin tracing lines against Alec’s thigh with his fingers.

“I’ve always been curious about joining the mile-high club,” Magnus declared, letting his hand move higher until his palm was resting on Alexander’s mostly flaccid cock. “What are your thoughts?”

“Doesn’t that usually happen in the bathroom?” Alec whispered as he set down his book and looked over at the attendant buckled in at the front of the open room. It appeared that she couldn’t see what Magnus was doing, but he could feel himself begin to harden from his boyfriend’s steady hand. “Would the two of us even fit?”

“Why don’t we find out?” Magnus stood up and strolled to the back of the plane where the bathroom was. Alec got up to follow, not daring to look back at the attendant who would definitely notice what they were doing now. As soon as he walked into the bathroom he was standing in front of Magnus who was sitting atop the toilet seat and reaching for Alec’s pants.

“I need you in my mouth right now,” Magnus panted, making quick work of Alec’s button and zipper. Alec scrambled to just find something to hold onto as Magnus already had his mouth working up and down his cock.

“Fuck, what’s gotten into you?” Alec moaned.

“If it’s going to take seven hours instead of seven seconds to get to Paris,” Magnus explained when his mouth pulled off of Alec’s cock, “you can bet your sexy ass I’m going to have sex with my boyfriend in the meantime.”

Alec could tell he wasn’t going to last long when he realized Magnus was pulling out all of his favorite moves rapid-fire. So when he felt Magnus’ finger begin to tease his asshole, he groaned out his usual warning before cumming down Magnus’ throat.

“Next one’s your turn,” Alec promised and he tried his best to ignore the smirk from the flight attendant as they made their way back to the couch.


End file.
